The Whole of the Sense
by doc100
Summary: This story was written in response to a challenge and explores the need for someone to hear the words 'I Love You.' Written and posted for your enjoyment in this holiday season.
1. Chapter 1

**The Whole of the Sense** by doc

_**AN:** This story was written in response to a challenge. We were instructed to use the following phrases from the episode 'Lifeline'. The challenges lines were as follows: 'You were unbelievably rude.' … 'I was rude? You compared me to a bilge pump.' … 'Bilge switch. And you deserved it.'_

_Try as I might, I couldn't think of anything funny to write with the challenge lines. I finally decided on this topic…actually, I'd pondered posting this topic one of the message boards for the last month or so, ever since I made this wonderful loaf of pumpkin bread…free time and vacation can send your mind in such peculiar directions. Anyway, I was wondering about the need to hear the words 'I Love You.' I think each and every one of us has an inherent need and desire to hear, feel and experience the emotion of those words. Children who never experience love become emotional and mental cripples. So, why would anyone begrudge a person the need to feel all aspects of that emotion? Ah, there in lies the question! And what does love have to do pumpkin bread you ask…it's all in the senses._

_This story takes place during Season 9, some time around 'The Boast' and 'Pulse Rate', but before 'A Merry Little Christmas.' Mac makes tentative steps to repair a treasured friendship and maybe something more. In my universe, Webb is nothing but a casual friend who shared a harrowing experience, and while Harm may be Mattie's handsome guardian angel, he's not her legal guardian._

_Special thanks to Mom, my faithful finder and keeper of all things related to spelling and grammar._

_Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or any of the characters. I just take them out and play with them on occasion before replacing them safe and sound back on the shelf._

**The Whole of the Sense**

**Part 1 of 2 parts**

December 2003

JAG HQ

Falls Church, Virginia

Mac paced outside the closed door warring with herself over whether to offer the invitation. Since he'd returned to JAG, they'd made a peace of sorts…well, maybe not peace, but they'd managed to avoid the landmines of late. Standing firm before the solid structure, she closed her eyes and inhaled a deep calming breath. Exhaling slowly, she briskly rapped on the door.

"Enter," was the terse reply.

Swallowing the nerves, which told her to flee with her skin intact, she slowly opened the door and peeked around the side. "Mind if I come in?"

Harm shrugged with a sigh, "For a minute I guess, I'm due in court in five."

Flashing him an apologetic smile, she moved cautiously into the room. Running a finger over the back of the visitor's chair in front of his desk, she glanced at him threw through hooded eyes.

"Mac, I told you…I only have a minute. What do you need?" He stood up to retrieve the files from atop his desk and dropped them into his briefcase.

She chewed on her bottom lip, wondering for the hundredth time how they'd gotten to this place. When he impatiently quirked his brow upwards in question, she relented, "I was wondering if you had plans this Friday night?"

He regarded her with wariness, "Why?"

"I have this formal charity event to attend…I thought you might like to go?" she tipped her head to the side and begged acceptance with her eyes.

He shook his head and wrinkled his nose, "I don't think so, Mac. I'm not really in the mood to get dressed up and spend the evening with a bunch of stodgy old Washington-types."

"It's not like that, Harm. I attended the event last year; it was inspiring and fun. I promise you've never been to anything like this before…it's original…and besides it's for the kids."

He frowned in response, "What kids?"

She saw her opening and jumped, "My friend Lizzy runs a school for disabled children. This holiday charity event is her big fundraiser to elicit donations for the year. It gives the rest of us 'normal folks'," she gestured with her fingers, "…a chance to experience what life is like for her kids. The whole arts community gets behind it."

"And how exactly do we 'experience' what life is like for these kids?" He made no attempt to hide his unease.

"Well," she continued nervously, "…each couple acts as a pair…a single unit so to speak. One of them is the guide…the eyes and ears of the pair…and the other gets to experience the disabilities or losses that these children live with each and every day."

"I see," he smirked, "…let me guess…I get to be disabled."

She visibly swallowed, "It doesn't really matter I guess. It's just that I've already experienced that perspective in years past. I thought this time you might like to…."

"Be at your mercy, as it were…once again?" his brow quirked upwards as his words hit their mark.

She recoiled to the hurt, drawing her arms tightly to her chest, "Look if you really don't wanna go it's OK. I'm sure I can find someone else, maybe…."

"Webb! I'm sure your boyfriend would prefer you didn't spend the evening with me anyway…that is if he's even in town." He slammed the briefcase shut and headed toward the door.

"He's not my…oh, never mind, I'll ask Harriet…and you don't have to be so rude. A simple no would've sufficed," her voice took on an edge of its own.

"I'm rude?" he huffed.

"You're being unbelievably rude, but that seems to be your M.O. of late. If you're not throwing my weaknesses at me in court then you're…" her hands flapped feebly at her sides at a loss for words.

"I think we've had this conversation before…something about turning it off and on. What…are you going to compare me to a bilge pump now?"

"It was a bilge switch and you deserved it; although back then, you were the one who was able to separate work issues from personal. Now it feels like it's all personal…I just wanted…."

He turned on her, "What Mac? Wanted what…I can't just turn it off and on anymore, so you'll have to tell me what it is you want."

"My best friend," was mumbled in a hushed tone.

"What," he stepped closer in order to hear.

"I said, I want my best friend back," she whispered head bowed, eyes never leaving the floor.

He reached out with his index finger and lifted her chin, "After all that's happened, I don't know if I can fill that role anymore."

He watched as a tear meandered its way down her cheek. She nodded her head and pulled away. Just as she gripped the handle on the door, he reached for her arm halting her progress. "What time?" was the quiet reply.

She turned back around confused, "What?"

He flashed her a slight smile in acknowledgement, "Friday night…what time?"

"But you said…."

"I know," his hand slid down from her elbow to grasp her fingers, giving them a gentle squeeze, "…I changed my mind. It's the prerogative of us bilge switches." The corners of his mouth tugged up in a teasing smile, "What time?"

Her eyes sparkled with a long repressed twinkle, "Pick me up at 18:30?"

He nodded and released her hand to open the office door. Stepping aside to allow her to exit first, he called out, "Black tie?"

She turned around and tipping her head, graced him one of those smiles that he thought he'd never see again in his lifetime, "No…a nice suit and tie will do. Thanks Harm."

"Any time, Marine," he winked.

As she watched his retreating form, she felt a spark of hope ignite in her heart once again. Maybe…just maybe, they could find their way back.

**xxxxxxxxxx XXXXXXXXXX xxxxxxxxxxx**

Friday Night

Somewhere in Downtown D.C.

Harm glanced toward the passenger seat as they idled in line waiting for valet parking. Mac was staring out the window, a fanciful childlike grin on her face, as she enjoyed the Christmas decorations outside the gallery. His breath hitched in his chest at the sight. It had been so long since they'd been out together, just the two of them. And he couldn't remember the last time they'd attended a formal event, she was a vision dressed in black velvet and silk. Her dress was understated and classic in its design, but on Mac, a dress looked anything but simple. Her hair floated just above her shoulders in soft curls and waves, a few radiant strands pinned back from her face with tiny sparkling gems. He mused that the gemstones looked as if an errant snowflake or two had landed among the dark curls and decided to spend the night close to her warmth. His fingers twitched at his sides aching to slide through the silken tresses. Just as his right hand rose of its own accord and threatened to betray him, a knock at the driver's side window shattered the silent spell of the moment.

"Sir, did you want me to park the car?"

"Whaaat," he cleared his throat, "…ah yes, that would be fine…thank you."

He opened his door and dropped the keys into the waiting palm. Walking around to the passenger side, he opened the door and extended his hand in invitation. Mac smiled at the gentlemanly gesture and placed her hand into his. Sliding gracefully from the SUV, she was quickly gathered to his side as he tucked her hand into the crook of his arm.

They entered the grand foyer of the gallery and were immediately welcomed by their host, Elizabeth Farrington, "Sarah, what a pleasure to see you this evening. Thank you so much for coming."

Mac smiled at her friend, "Good evening, Lizzy. I'd like to introduce a friend and colleague of mine, Harmon Rabb."

Harm extended his hand to the petite woman, "It's nice to meet you, Elizabeth. Mac has told me so much about your school. It must be very rewarding to spend time with your students."

Liz returned a firm handshake and smiled, "It's nice to finally meet Sarah's sailor, and please call me Lizzy."

He graced her with a warm smile, "Well in that case, I'm Harm. So how exactly does this evening work? Mac said that I get to be the guinea pig for tonight's activities."

Lizzy chuckled, "I would have to agree with Sarah. She's already been on the receiving end of this little experiment when she attended with her little sister, Chloe. Our hope is that by the end of the night each of our guests will have a little deeper appreciation for what our small students live with every day of their lives. We've set up various stations throughout the gallery that restrict the use of one of your senses…for example, hearing or sight. Sarah will act as your eyes and ears, so to speak, for the evening. It's her responsibility to replace that missing deficit in one form or another whenever it's appropriate."

He nodded in understanding, "In other words, I'm at her mercy this evening," he replied with a laugh.

"That's one way to put it," Lizzy raised a brow.

Mac playfully slapped his arm, "That's enough, Sailor…surely you trust me?"

His expression sobered, "With my life."

She stared back with sincerity trying to squelch her inner turmoil at the unfinished phrase. Her mind automatically completing the unvoiced clause 'just not my heart.' Patting his forearm sadly, she tugged him forward and responded in subdued tones, "Should we get started?"

"Sure, lead the way."

Lizzy pointed them toward a door, "Sarah, why don't you and Harm start in the tasting room." As Mac passed by, Lizzy leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I can see why you think he's special."

Mac glanced at Harm to ensure he didn't overhear and then whispered back to her friend, "Yes, he is."

Harm started towards the door, "So Mac, how do you know Lizzy?"

"Chloe and I met her through the Big Sister-Little Sister program. Chloe and I use to volunteer at the school for special events before she moved to Vermont. This holiday fundraiser is a relatively new idea. Chloe and I attended the last couple of years, but this year she was too busy with school projects to come to D.C."

He rested his hand over his heart feigning hurt, "You mean to tell me that I was your second choice?"

She shook her head, "Of course not…I would have asked you before if you'd been available. It seemed like you were always away on an investigation in previous years."

"I'm just kidding, Mac. I'm honored that you asked me to attend. This should be enlightening."

_**Continued in Part 2**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 of 2 parts**

Their forward progress was halted at the entrance to the room by a young school-aged student. She was dressed in fancy holiday finery complete with satin and bows. Harm leaned down to the little sentry, "Don't you look pretty this evening."

She smiled back and responded to his compliment with monotone broken speech. "Tank yu." She extended her hand and dangled a nose plug before him, "Yu weer dis, pees."

As he accepted the rubber plugs, he noticed her hearing aids and responded with wondered amazement. "Thank you. Am I supposed to wear these in this room?" he enunciated his words slowly so that she could easily read his lips.

She smiled at his exaggerated speech and nodded. Pointing toward the tables within the room, she instructed, "Unce yu paced dem on…go to da tabew dere."

He grimaced at Mac as he placed the nose plugs around his neck. Ensuring they were snuggly secured to his nose, he rolled his eyes, "This is attractive…what am I supposed to do now?"

She laughed at his nasally voice and led him by the hand into the room. They were further directed to a table in the far corner. Once seated, a large piece of cheesecake and two forks were placed before them. Mac's eyes drifted closed as she inhaled the delicious aroma. Harm grinned when a sublime smile played across her lips.

"You still with me, Marine?"

Her eyes popped open, "Sorry, but this smells heavenly."

"I wouldn't know," he bantered back.

"Oh yeah," she giggled, "…I guess that's my job. I've always been on the receiving end of this little experiment, never the guide." She lifted the plate into the air and inhaled deeply, "Well, it's obviously cheesecake…pumpkin to be exact. It smells like pumpkin pie baking in the oven," she inhaled again,"…mmmm, cinnamon and cloves."

He watched her intently, "What else?"

She lifted the fork and sliced through the soft filling. Placing the bite into her mouth, Harm watched mesmerized as the fork slid between her lips. He decided that the view had to be more enjoyable than the dessert.

She chewed thoughtfully and swallowed, "It's cool and soft with just a hint of texture. The taste," she took another bite, "…is a light luscious pumpkin flavor with a hint of sweet cream. The spices are delicate, but definitely there…let's see…cinnamon and cloves, like I said before. Then there's ginger, I think with a hint of hazelnut." She pondered the last sensation, "Yes…that's it…I think the crust is made with ginger, maybe gingersnap cookies with crushed hazelnuts. It's so unique…I've never tasted anything like it."

She scooped up a large forkful and extended it toward his mouth, "Here try." He accepted the offering and frowned. She smiled in return, "You don't like it?"

He wrinkled his nose, "It might as well be cold mashed potatoes for all I can tell. This nose plug is like having a bad cold…I can't taste anything."

She ran her finger through the heavy cream on the side of plate and stuck it in her mouth. Slowly sucking the cream from her finger, she grinned when he groaned in response. "Mmmm, whipped cream," she murmured with a gleam in her eyes.

He reached for her hand and jerked it away from her face. Swiping her finger through the whipped cream once again, he slowly licked her finger clean swirling his tongue over the tip. He smirked when she released a moan of her own.

Pulling her hand away, she scolded, "I thought I was supposed to provide the sensations here."

After they'd shared a few more bites of the cheesecake, he declined any further dessert. "No thanks, Mac. When can I take these nose plugs off so I can actually taste the dessert?"

She shook her head, "Nope, not allowed. That's the point of this whole experiment, you can't revert back to your normal senses."

His eyes widened, "So I don't get taste this at all?"

"Sorry Sailor," she shrugged her shoulders and pointed toward the rear door. "Are you ready to move on to the next station?"

"Sure," he sighed and reached up to remove the plugs.

She grabbed his hand, "Oh no, not until we leave the room."

"Why not?"

"Because then you would be able to smell the pumpkin dessert." Tugging on his hand, she pulled him to his feet, "Come on, Sailor…let's go."

He grumbled all the way through the door then quickly removed his plugs. Dropping them into a wastebasket, he roughly rubbed his now reddened nose. "I always hated those things."

She laughed and reached for his hand, "I think we proceed to that room next." He walked a few steps and then stopped in place. She turned around in question, "Harm?"

"Just a minute, Mac…what's the hurry?" He pointed at the beautifully decorated Christmas trees and wreaths, "Can't we take a few minutes to enjoy our surroundings?"

"They're really beautiful aren't they? Lizzy gets local interior designers to decorate all the trees, garlands and wreaths. They're all for sale by auction at the end of the night. That's part of the fund raising."

He crossed to a large spruce in the corner and inhaled the evergreen scent. A smile played on his lips as he swiped a hand across his brow, "Shooo, it still works!"

"What?"

"My smeller, it still works!"

She laughed at his silliness, "Let's go…I think we head to the touch room next."

His smile grew, "I get to touch?"

"No," she chuckled, "…I get to touch."

He considered her response with the uttermost seriousness, "Well, now that you mention it…that's even better." His eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Harm!"

"Mac!"

He wrapped an arm around her waist and escorted her into the next room. Once again, they were met at the door by several young school children.

He kneeled down to their level and smiled, "So what do I have to do in this room."

A boy, about the same age as little A.J., straightened his suit jacket and tugged on his tie before answering. "You have to wear these gloves and walk around the room and play with the other kids."

"I see," Harm nodded back with a look of serious contemplation.

The boy laughed at his response, "You can go in the room now, mister."

Harm forced on the thick leather gloves. They were lined with heavy fleece and constricted his fingers. Glancing toward Mac, he grumbled, "I can barely move my fingers much less touch anything."

"That's the point," she pulled on his hand heading toward the first group of children.

He frowned, "I can't even feel your hand."

"Your loss," she quipped.

'Yeah, it is,' he silently mused.

The kids parted at their approach to reveal a pair of longhaired rabbits. Mac's eyes lit up as she ran her fingers through the luxurious fur, "Harm, it's so soft."

He shrugged as he touched the animal, "I can't feel anything."

A little girl to his right beamed back, "I love him…he's fluffy." She snuggled the rabbit to her face and rubbed her cheek in the fur.

Harm waggled his eyebrows, "I think I found a loophole."

When he lifted the bunny toward his face, Mac took the animal away, "Oh no you don't, Sailor."

She tugged him toward the next bunch of kids. They leaned over the shoulders of the laughing munchkins and were surprised to find all the little hands deep in a trough of thick pasty goop. The kids were squealing, "Gross! It's slimy…and gooey!"

Harm pegged Mac with a smirk, "This is all yours, Marine." He held up his gloved hands, "I wouldn't want to get my gloves wet."

"Thanks a lot!" She sunk her hands into the gooey mess and cringed.

"Well? You're supposed to describe it for me."

"The kids are right. It's slimy and cold…it glides over your hands." She grimaced, "Are you sure you don't wanna try this?"

"Not a chance…in this instance, I think I'm glad I can't touch."

"Ahhh," she shrieked, "…I think something bit me!" She winked at Harm.

The youngster across from her giggled, "That was me…I pinched you."

"You scared me to death," she retorted with a mock trembling voice. The kids laughed at her reaction. Harm leaned in to wrap an arm around her waist and gave her a squeeze. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this good.

Mac gently shook the slime from her hands and reached for a towel. Leaning into his warmth, she looked up at his face, "Had enough of this?"

"Yeah, I get the picture," was his smiling verbal reply. But his heart silently refuted, 'No…forever wouldn't even be long enough.'

As they exited the room, Harm removed his gloves and dropped them into a bin. Shaking his hands to return the circulation, he grimaced at the pins-and-needles tingling. "I'm not sure I'll be able to feel anything ever again."

Mac reached for his hand and briskly rubbed. He jumped at the sensation. Well, at least their 'spark' still worked he mused. She laced her fingers through his and pulled him over to a table with coffee and punch. They both opted for the bubbly red beverage and savored its orange-cranberry sweetness.

As they wandered the hall to the next room, he nudged his elbow into hers, "Thanks for inviting me, Mac. I'm really having fun…I never realized how much you miss out on when you lose one of your senses."

"I know what you mean…it's amazing what these kids can adapt to and deal with everyday. You know all of the children here tonight are from one of local schools for the disabled."

"I figured as much. I guess parents like Bud and Harriet must thank God everyday that their children are healthy and whole."

"Yeah, I suppose they do…but these kids here tonight, even with all their disabilities, are inspiring all the same. She shook her head in wonder, "The things they're able to overcome."

He extended a hand, "Ready for the next experiment."

She accepted his offer, "Yep, lead the way. I think we go to the art exhibits next."

"Does that mean I'm blind?"

"Something like that." In more ways than one silently echoed through her mind.

Two teenagers welcomed them at the entrance to the next room. They presented Harm with a heavy silk scarf, which Mac tied over his eyes. Guiding him by the elbow, she moved into the room. He extended his arms in searching arcs to steady his movements. They made their way past colorful paintings and sculptures done by school children. At each work of art, Mac described them in detail while he ran his fingers over the surface feeling for subtle variations and clues.

When they approached the display in the center of the room, Harm heard her breath quicken. He reached out to gently rub his fingers over the cool smooth surface. "What is it, Mac?"

Her voice was quiet and husky. "It's," she cleared her throat, "…it's a sculpture of two lovers. He's gazing into her eyes," her voice took on a wistful quality, "…his lips hover just above hers. His hand is lovingly stroking her neck."

When she paused in her description, he extended his hand to her and whispered, "Show me."

She laid her hand atop his and intertwined their fingers. Placing their joined hands on the sculpture, she slowly moved over the surface pausing to explore each subtle prominence and relief. He could feel a slight tremble in her touch. When he concentrated on the sensations of the artwork, he swore he could feel the sensual heat, the emotion…the love reflected in the textures of the marble.

He felt her hand pull away and turned toward the sound of her ragged breath. "Mac? Are you OK?"

"Yes," her voice was soft and tremulous with deeply held emotion. He heard her inhale and exhale slowly. She grasped his forearm and tugged him away from the statue, "Time to move on…there's another couple behind us."

He rested his hand against hers and caressed the soft skin. She relaxed against his side as if understanding the unvoiced sentiment.

They continued on through the room before Mac abruptly stopped. He heard her gasp. "Mac?"

"Oh Harm."

He could hear the anguish in her voice, "Tell me?"

She sniffed back tears, "It's a painting of a mother and a baby. Harm, it's breathtaking. You can feel the love that she has for her child. I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful."

He placed his fingers against the canvas and slowly moved them over the roughened surface. Sighing in frustration, he reached for his mask, "I want to see!"

"You can't!"

He turned toward her voice and reached up to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "Someday," was whispered.

"I know."

She led him from the room and out the door. Once he removed the blindfold, he squinted in the brightness of the gallery. When he attempted to turn back toward the artwork to gain just a glimpse, she reached for his hand and directed him down the hall. He sighed with despair at the utter sense of loss.

They next entered a dimly lit room with an elevated stage. Harm looked at her with question, "What's this?"

"Hearing."

"Ah, so what am I to miss this time?" he sighed. The evening was slowly taking its toll.

She rubbed his hand in understanding, "Music…the students along with a group of area musicians usually perform a concert." She watched the emotions swim across his eyes…sadness, loss, uncertainty and finally resigned acceptance.

"Okay," was his hushed response.

The seating in the room was placed a single chair deep in a semicircle around the stage. When she noticed the query in his gaze, she explained, "It's arranged this way so that you can put your hands on the stage. That way you can feel the vibrations as well as see their movements."

They chose two seats at the center of the stage and relaxed into the chairs. She turned to him with concern, "Are you doing alright?"

He shook his head, "I don't know…I guess…I just never imagined how much you could miss. It alters your entire understanding and enjoyment when you can't experience it with the whole of your perceptions. That missing component…the loss is so profound."

"I know."

Lizzy walked onto the stage, "Good evening, everyone. We're so happy that each of you could join us for this holiday event. I trust that you have found your experience to be enlightening. Our students are very special children who deserve your understanding and support. This last event of the night is a short concert performed by some of our talented students…they will be accompanied by local musicians from the area. For those of you designated to experience the disability of hearing impairment, I ask that you now use the headphones on your seat.

Harm placed the large noise-reduction headphones over his ears and immediately noticed the sound of rushing wind that served as a white noise to block out all auditory signals from the room. Filled with an immediate sense of unease, he reached for Mac's hand. She smiled to soothe his wariness and placed their joined hands into her lap. The lights dimmed further and the concert began. Harm watched as various musicians and students performed in pairs or groups. He laid his free hand onto the stage and felt the subtle vibrations of the rise and fall of volume, musical notes and cadence.

Finally 30 minutes into the concert, the room stilled and he watched as the adult musicians left the stage. Just as he was about to remove the headphones, a spotlight appeared center stage and the curtain parted. A small girl, no older than 8, stood behind the curtain. He studied the small delicate beauty. She was wearing a fancy party dress made of burgundy velvet. The skirt was gathered full around her tiny waist and intricate lace adorned the bodice. Her hair was secured away from her face by a wide satin ribbon tied into a large bow at the side. The curls of her dark tresses fell in shiny cascades over her shoulders. She had huge haunting dark eyes, and as Harm studied her appearance, he fleetingly wondered whether his and Mac's daughter would look like this beautiful angel. He was roused from his thoughts when Lizzy appeared by her side and guided the little girl further onto the stage. It was in that moment that he realized she was blind. His heart broke at the realization of her disability. Once the little one was settled into position, an older child appeared in the wings with a violin.

As he glanced around the room, he noticed that all eyes were riveted to the stage. He returned his attention to the performance and watched as the tiny elegant sprite began to sing. He was mesmerized by her movements and facial expressions and longed to remove the headphones just to hear her voice. When he quickly glanced at Mac to express his desire, he was shocked to find tears cascading down her cheeks.

He grasped her leg to gain her attention and spoke, "What's wro…."

She raised a finger to her lips in a silent command to 'shush.' He frowned in return and she placed her fingers over his lips and smiled. When he promised to remain still, she mouthed the words, 'too loud.'

He reached out to dry her tears and mouthed back, 'what's wrong?'

She placed a hand over her heart, as once again the tears began to fall, and mouthed, 'amazing…beautiful…inspiring.'

He nodded understanding, and raised her hand to his lips, placing a delicate kiss on her palm.

The final musical number finished to loud vibrations of applause as Lizzy returned to the stage and hugged her tiny prodigy. She motioned with her hands to remove the headphones and then guided the delicate angel from the stage.

Harm set the headphones aside drowning in a deep sense of sorrow and grief. He turned to Mac with a look of utter despair. She cupped his cheek, "I know…I know…it's overwhelming." His only response was to close his eyes and nod.

After a few moments, he turned to her once again, "What did she sing?"

"'_O Holy Night'_," she smiled with tear-glazed eyes.

At that moment Lizzy reappeared on stage. "I can tell from the looks on your faces that our night was a success. The sense of missing out on an incredible experience is obvious in your expressions. Not to fear though, now that the first part of your experiment is complete, we'll move on to phase two. For the rest of the evening you are free to browse through the gallery with all your faculties intact. You may see, touch, taste and listen to all the exquisite details that were withheld during your first impaired tour. But first before you enjoy the beauties of the gallery, Isabella will perform _'O Holy Night'_ for us once again.

Harm sighed with relieved anticipation as Mac laid her head against his shoulder. Together, they listened with rapt attention and awe to the beauty and strength of a voice bestowed on such a small angelic creature…marveling that when God takes away one gift He often bestows another, richer and more beautiful in its stead.

They spent another hour slowly wandering the rooms of the gallery, enjoying the ability to touch and feel, to see, to taste…to hear.

Finally, Mac retreated to an outside patio to enjoy the peacefulness of quiet solitude. The overwhelming activities of the evening had long since exacted their wage. Christmas music wafted softly through the windows adding to the serenity of the night.

Harm found her a short time later just staring at the starlit sky above. Walking up behind her, he placed a tray on the ledge next to her hand. She smiled when she took note of the sweets, which included one of her favorites…chocolate covered strawberries.

Leaning against the brick ledge, he turned to face her. "Thank you for inviting me tonight, Mac. I had an incredible time and I learned an invaluable lesson." When she raised a brow in his direction to encourage his thoughts, he ducked his head and smiled. "I suppose you want me to expound on that lesson." He glanced away and studied the night sky, "I learned that you should never take anything for granted. Well, more than that I suppose. That's a rather overused and trite expression that anyone can toss out. What I really meant to say is that I learned to value all that I've been given…and that I should enjoy it with the whole of my senses."

He glanced back toward her in time to catch her smile, "That was the point of the evening, Harm…to give each of us a new appreciation for what we have and what can happen if it's taken away."

"But I realized more than that tonight, I understand what you've been trying to tell me."

She quirked a brow in question, "What have I been trying to tell you?"

He shifted a little closer, "Well, God gave us five senses, right? If we fail to use the whole of the five, we miss out on the complete beauty and understanding of an event, an experience or an emotion. We handicap ourselves. Take for example a morning sunrise in the spring. I want to see the sun come up, but that's not enough…I need to feel the warmth of the sun on my face, to hear the birds sing, to smell the cherry blossoms in the air, to taste the cleanness of a new beginning. If I remove one of those senses, the sunrise still occurs but my enjoyment of that experience isn't nearly as great."

She grinned at the sublime expression on his face, "Harm, it's been an emotional evening…maybe it's time I take you home."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not high on emotion, Marine…now, hear me out."

"Okay," she sobered as she stared into his eyes.

"This was a wonderful evening, Mac." He closed his eyes, "Listen to that music, feel the coolness of the night," he opened his eyes and studied the trees lining the walk. "The decorations are beautiful, you can smell and taste Christmas in the air."

She gasped when she suddenly realized that he had moved to within mere inches of her. His voice dropped to a hushed whisper, "I understand now, Sarah. I understand what you've needed all this time."

"What," was breathlessly sighed in bewildered amazement.

"The whole of the senses."

He watched as frightened uncertainty flashed across her face. Taking a small step backwards, he asked, "Did I mention how stunning you look this evening? Not just beautiful, because you always look beautiful…but truly breathtaking."

A relaxed appreciative smile appeared on her face, "Thank you."

He nodded and then extended his hand running his fingers slowly up her arm, "And you feel wonderful…smooth as satin," he fingers traveled across the velvet of her sleeve and onto her shoulder, "…soft." He rested his palm against the skin of her neck and whispered, "I can feel your pulse racing." Taking a step closer, he inched his hand toward her hair, his fingers tangling among the curls, "Delicate and shiny as silk."

He looked up into her huge soulful eyes and leaned in closer still. Dipping his head at the last moment, he brought his face so close to her neck that she could feel the warmth of his breath. Her breathing began to shudder. Inhaling deeply, he whispered against her skin, "And you smell incredible…like jasmine and orange blossoms and something else I can't begin to describe…something exotic, but familiar all the same…and it makes me feel like I'm finally home."

He turned his face toward hers and slowly began to move his lips over the softness of hers. Nibbling and exploring, he continued to whisper, "And you taste amazing…sweet like honey…irresistible like chocolate…and something else so satisfying that it makes me want to climb inside and stay forever."

His lips moved over her cheek and down her neck. When they traced the path back up her skin for the return journey and paused beside her ear, she shivered in response. He placed one gentle kiss on the delicate skin and then whispered, "And I want you to hear the truth of the words…I love you, Sarah."

He heard her cry out as she fell into him. Hugging her to his body, he held on tight as she collapsed in his arms. He felt the dampness of tears against his neck and never let go.

When he finally pulled back slightly to gaze in her tearful eyes, she had the most radiant smile on her face. She reached up to caress his cheek, and he rubbed his face into the comfort of her touch.

His own eyes suspiciously glazed, his voice broke, "I'm so sorry I didn't understand before…that I tried to withhold from you the whole of the experience and the emotion…that my fears somehow caused you to feel that you were unworthy…I never…."

She placed her lips against his reveling in the sensation…and kissed him deeply to quiet and soothe the regrets. When they paused for air, she voiced her own admissions of guilt starting with the use of an ill-timed word. His lips found hers once more to banish away all doubt.

She whispered, "I love you" to him just as the string quartet began to play _'Silent Night'_ and they smiled at the sense of peace that the musical sentiment and emotions evoked.

Finally, the soft clearing of a muffled voice interrupted them. Lizzy appeared on the patio with a warm smile, "I see that the two of you seem to have enjoyed your evening. I just wanted to thank you for coming."

Harm extended a hand to her, while keeping the other firmly wrapped around his love. "We're the ones that should be thanking you. This evening was truly inspiring and yet liberating all the same. I hope that you'll invite us back next year."

Lizzy accepted the offered hand, "Of course, you and Sarah are always welcome. And not just for our charity events, feel free to stop by the school any time…we're always looking for eager new volunteers."

He nodded with a contented smile, "I think we might just do that…it would be a good reminder not to take for granted what we've been privileged enough to receive."

Mac reached out to take her friend's hand as well, "It was a wonderful evening, Lizzy. More than I could have ever dreamed or hoped for," she glanced back toward Harm. "I guess we should be going, Sailor."

The pair started across the patio toward the front entrance to the gallery, when Lizzy called out once more waving Mac's bag in the air. "Harm, I forgot my purse…I'll be right back."

When Mac drew close, Lizzy pulled her into a hug, "So, it looks like your sailor if finally really yours…what happened?"

Mac pulled back with a grin, "Actually, it's all YOUR fault."

Lizzy laughed, "My fault? How so?"

"It's in the whole of the sense."

Lizzy frowned, "What?"

Mac giggled as she ran back toward Harm, "Some other time…I'll explain some other time."

Harm gathered her possessively into the circle of his arms and kissed her long and deep. Breaking away, he breathlessly asked, "Are you ready to go home?"

She threw her head back and giggled into the wind with unbridled joy, "You better believe it, Sailor! I plan to spend the rest of the night exploring my senses on you!"

Their musical laughter broke the stillness of the night and spoke of eager anticipation in the fulfillment of a long awaited promise.

Once they'd escaped from view, Lizzy turned back to the gallery to rejoin the festivities and celebration. Just as she reached the threshold of the doorway, she paused and chuckled in understanding, "Ah yes…it's all in the senses."

The End…

_**AN:** I have another long story to post, but I'll be away for Thanksgiving. I promise to start posting once I return. Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!_


End file.
